


Trapped

by writtenFIRES



Series: Something Wicked This Way Comes [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Excessive Violence, Horror, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, LOTS of violence, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Violence, no seriously this is basically torture porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES
Summary: Mark didn't know what he was expecting his "punishment" to be, but he feels this might be just a little bit excessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little side project I started up, something to do for fun when I get an idea for a scene. I was super inspired by Tumblr user [caustic-synishade](http://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/) and all their beautiful fanart about what Tyler and Ethan could be putting our beloved Markimoo through all this time! It's been days since they "kidnapped" him and their take on things has me totally enthralled. They also [wrote a snippet themselves you should definitely read!](http://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/post/156143051837/run-bunny-ive-finally-done-it-a-fanfic-wowie) Go check them out.
> 
> Seriously. Right now. They're the reason this even exists.

_Bear traps. It was always fucking bear traps!_

Mark swallowed down another guttural cry as pain shot through his leg. He was never really the type to stifle screams or shouts, as his fan base knew all too well, but right then being quiet was of the utmost importance. All those stealth games he’d played where noise making was a death sentence were coming back to haunt him now. All the instances he’d exclaimed, ‘Oh boy, if this game could actually hear me right now, I would be so dead! I would be utterly boned and dismembered by this monster coming for my asshole.’

Well, he certainly hoped the _things_ chasing him down weren’t coming specifically for his asshole. The situation was terrifying enough with several razor sharp, iron teeth digging into his calf. The irony of his predicament was truly palpable. Were it not real pain radiating through his system and his real, _very important_ life blood steadily trickling into his sock, Mark might have found it all quite humorous.

Instead, he was trying not to outright panic as the seconds steadily ticked by and he remained an absolute sitting duck. He had no idea how huge this cabin was Tyler and Ethan had rented out, but there were _two_ of them. It was only a matter of time before they found him. Especially if they’d laid out this trap specifically because they knew he was enough of an oblivious dumbass to run straight into it.

Huffing out another shaky breath, Mark squinted in the darkness in some effort to examine the trap once more. So far as he knew, all the lights in the cabin were off and the windows were shuttered tight. The monsters chasing him probably had flashlights or, Hell, maybe they could just plain see in the dark. That would be his luck.

Unfortunately, night vision was not an ability Mark had. In fact, seeing as he required glasses, his vision happened to be _below average._ Thankfully, he did still have them, though one of the lenses had been cracked. They didn’t help much with the dark, though, and Mark cursed as his shaking hands fumbled over the smooth metal. “Don’t these fucking things come with some kind of a release?? Fuck,” he hissed. Gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw, Mark again tried to pry open the metal hinges that had locked up tight. He was strong, but not strong enough, and the trap’s teeth sunk back into the meat of his leg with a sickening “squelch”.

Mark had to bite hard into his own wrist to suppress another cry of pain. He could feel fresh rivulets of hot blood flowing from the semi-deep wounds to join the rest in steadily soaking his sock and shoe. The growing pungency of the smell was becoming nauseating and part of Mark was relieved he couldn’t see just how bad the damage was. He knew the material of his jeans was likely the only reason metal hadn’t gone straight to bone.

“Hnnngh… c’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_ what do I gotta do to get rid of you, you fucking fuckerson?! You simpering pile of-”

_“Ooooooh Markimoo~ Markle-Sparkle~ Where aaaare you? I can hear you cursing, y’know! This isn’t like your video games. Keep talking and one of us is gonna fiiiind yooouuu~”_

“Fuck my _ass._ ” Mark muttered fearfully under his breath as the familiar, but warped sing-song echoed his way from further down the corridor. That was definitely Ethan- or, well, what was left of Ethan. Mark still wasn’t sure about just what the Hell happened after they arrived at the cabin to shoot his “punishment”, but something insane and diabolical had overtaken both of his friends. One minute they were fine; laughing and joking around as they played up a menacing act for Mark. The next, Tyler was pulling a knife on him and Mark had been told to run. He thought it was all part of the act at first, until he’d careened straight into his old childhood friend and very nearly gotten his throat slit. The knife wasn’t fake. There weren’t any cameras rolling.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

_“Markimooo~ Oh Markimooo~ I know you can hear me! C’mon, we only wanna play a little! I thought you liked horror games! You can’t keep us waiting forever. It’s too late for you to run away. I can sense your dread… I can smell your fear… it smells a lot like… blood!”_

Ethan’s normally childish, bubbly laugh rang out, much closer now, echoing and bouncing off itself in a discordant mess that almost made Mark’s ears hurt. At the same time, it made him want to laugh as well and he almost swallowed his tongue at the sensation. He was in excruciating pain and bleeding heavily from his leg, so why the Hell would he want to laugh?! Mark shook himself and decided to try the chain keeping him pinned to the floor instead. It felt like it was heavily bolted to the wood beneath it, and neither of the attaching clasps were any weaker than the thick links in-between. All the metal did beneath Mark’s desperate tugs was jingle a little in tandem with Ethan’s giggles, which were steadily drifting closer… closer…

_“Found you~!”_

Mark gasped and snapped his head around to face the voice with wide, frightened eyes. In the darkness, all he could see were two glowing pinpricks of brilliant crimson. If he squinted, he could make out the hint of a silhouette, and his mind called back The Joy of Creation: Reborn with dread. He couldn’t run. He didn’t have a flashlight. But he wouldn’t be able to laugh off getting caught here. Mark leaned back far as he could from those burning eyes; dragging the short length of chain along the floor with him. His chest heaved wildly with panicked breaths and he gulped. “E-Ethan… Ethan, man, fuck… y-you scared me, ha ha….” His attempts at normality were flat and awkward. Mark swore he saw the stretch of a toothy grin in the darkness.

_“Oh, Mark. Mark, Mark, Mark. You’re cute. Denial comes so easily to you, it’s_ ** _adorable!_** _Don’t you think so, Tyler?”_ The crimson pinpricks shifted upwards.

It was all the warning Mark had before there was a hand gripping roughly at his hair; dragging him up. He screamed in pain and immediately began clawing at the offending appendage with absolutely no success in doing much of anything. His feet scrabbled at the bloodied wood, left leg a useless mess, and the trap’s chain pulled taut as a knife came to rest snugly against his throat. Instantly, he stopped struggling, though with his wobbly knees the hand in his hair was just about the only thing keeping him off the ground. It stung terribly, and Mark knew more than a few hairs had been ripped out of his scalp. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. “St-stop, stop! Wh-why’re you doing this…?!”

**“You talk too much. You** **_always_ ** **talked too much. I think… we need to fix that. Ethan?”**

In contrast to Ethan’s higher pitched, ringing tone, Tyler’s voice had degraded to something rough and rusty around the edges. Equally compounding and discordant, Tyler’s voice was more liable to send chills running down Mark’s spine, whereas Ethan’s just outright gave him the creeps. Both sounded inhuman. Neither carried the warmth and affection Mark had grown accustomed to over the past few months. It was as if Ethan and Tyler had been sucked out entirely; their hollowed bodies used like empty husks with a set of hands and feet. Surely, if they were still in there somewhere, they wouldn’t be letting this happen. Surely, they cared about him enough to fight back…

Ethan was getting close; directly into Mark’s personal space and he released another shaky, anxious breath. Those red eyes hadn’t lost an ounce of intensity, but now Mark could make out more of Ethan’s face. It looked the same. Even the broad smile it bore was strikingly similar to Ethan’s usual grin. However, there was just something sinister about the whole thing; about Ethan’s expression. Those eyes never left Mark’s, burrowing and burning their way past his retinas into his brain as pain abruptly tore up through his knee and into his pelvis.

Ethan had kicked his injured leg. Not just a nudge, either. Mark had felt the toe of Ethan’s sneaker purposefully strike at the spot where metal met flesh and the agony it triggered for Mark almost left him dry heaving. Instead, as he opened his mouth to scream, some kind of balled up cloth was crammed in past his teeth. He choked a bit and gagged, but Tyler’s hand was quick to release his hair in favor of clamping firmly over Mark’s now stuffed mouth. He whimpered on reflex.

**“Easy there, Mark. You seem a little unsteady on your feet. Lean on me, pal. I’ve got ya, buddy. Easy… eaaaaasssyyy… shhh…..”**

Mark could feel the slight vibrations of Tyler’s voice against his back as he was tugged up against his friend’s broad chest. It was, again, the only thing stopping him from simply collapsing back onto the floor. He muffled out a few more cries but the start of any wiggling was quickly put an end to as the knife returned to his neck. Mark swallowed hard and could feel the wad of cloth in his mouth already soaking up all the moisture there. He wheezed softly from his nose.

_“I think he’s scared of us, Tyler.”_

**“Dumbass would be scared of his own shadow if he was smart enough to find it. Where’s the tape? Don’t tell me you forgot it.”**

_“Oooops?”_

Ethan’s giggles filled up the corridor again and Mark could just envision Tyler rolling his eyes- well, whatever he had for eyes now. The grip on his mouth tightened almost to the point of being painful and he winced as he felt the knife slice just barely into his skin. A bead or two of blood trickled down and the delighted sound Ethan let loose made Mark’s stomach turn.

_“I wanna play with him some more, Tyler. C’mon! Can we? Can we can we can weee? Pleeeaaase?? He’s like a scared little bunny! I want to chase him some more!”_

**“I know what you want. You think I don’t wanna have any fun with our friend here? But someone forgot the tape. Again. Don’t you have** **_anything_ ** **on you??”**

_“Only this!”_

There was the sound of something heavy cutting through the air and Mark’s eyes frantically watched Ethan’s silhouette in the darkness grow. He couldn’t make out whatever it was, but he knew it probably couldn’t be good. Still, he wasn’t able to move an inch without running the risk of Tyler really slicing his throat open. It was all Mark could do to keep taking quick, wheezing breaths through his nose as one of his best friends held him steady. He felt more than heard the deep rumble of a hum from behind him.

**“...that’ll do.”**

_“Oh, fantastic!”_

They were the last words Mark heard before the sting of the knife left his neck and something heavy crashed hard across his skull. He slumped instantly in Tyler’s strong grip and in seconds his vision had gone black.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely a oneshot, but I made it part of a series in case I get ideas for more scenes. Anything I add to the series will probably just be oneshots as this is for fun and I don't want to give myself the constraints of updating a multi-chapter fic. If you're looking for one of those, go check out the Kintsugi series I'm currently posting up with Fantismal! (Especially Clay, if you enjoy Mark torture.)
> 
> About Ethan and Tyler, I plan to leave their possessions and such pretty ambiguous, like caustic-synishade did. Though I liked playing their usual personalities in exaggerated counterpoint to one another, haha. So a little OOC, but sticking to their core traits. Demons. What're you gonna do?
> 
> (And if you were wondering, yes, Ethan's speech will always be in italics and Tyler's will always be in bold.)


End file.
